


What have I got to lose.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [23]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending part 4, I think...yea this is number 4.</p><p>Kent asks Jane why she doesn't admit her feelings  for Maura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have I got to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Set the scene Kent finally got Jane to record a video.

Jane walks back into the squad room. 

 

"I'm giving you 10 minutes." she warns Kent taking a seat at her desk chair.

"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Can I really stop you." replies Jane

 

Kent looks to make sure that Jane is visible through the screen on the camera. Then he looks back at Jane.

 

"Why don't you just tell Maura you love her."  
"What are you talking about, I tell Maura all the time that I love her...is this part of the video?"

"No, I swear." replies Kent

 

Kent points to the small light at the front of the camera.

 

"...It's off."

"This is how you want to use the 10 minutes."

"Oh no, the time starts when I press record."

"So press record." replies Jane 

"I just, have never heard you say the words."  
"That's because we don't hang out, you and I not friends." replies Jane  
"So if I asked Frankie the same question..."

"What has any of my relationship got to do with you."  
"I just think it's sad, you know. Two people, so deeply in love."  
"Have you been drinking?" asks Jane  
"No."  
"What do you mean in love?"  
"I would have thought that was self-explanatory." replies Kent  
"Maura is not in love with me."  
"I notice you didn't say YOU are not in love with Maura."  
"What?" asks Jane  
"We're rolling."

Kent points to the camera.

 

A month later at the airport.

 

"Wow a month went fast."

"Yea." replies Maura as a tear falls down her left cheek.

"Don't."

 

Jane raps her arms around Maura.

 

"We'll see each other soon."  
"I know." replies Maura

 

"All those for flight 29067 to Virginia please make your way to the boarding area."

 

"This is it." replies Jane

 

Jane and Maura stand hugging each other again.

 

"Flight 29067 to the boarding area."

 

Jane pulls away.

 

"Ok I should go or I'll never leave."

"Call me when you get there." Maura tells

 

Jane hugs Maura one last time kissing her on the cheek as she pulls away.

 

2 days later.

 

Cameron wakes looks over at Jane and smiles.

Then he smile turns to a frown when he noticed Jane's packed bag.

 

"What's going on?"

"I..."

 

Jane sighs running both hands through her hair.

 

"I've tried, but I can't do this."

 

Cam sits up in the bed.

  

"Do what, us."

"All of it." Jane replies

"I don't...understand, I thought you were exciting about the move."

"I was, but I can't keep pretending I don't have...feelings."

"Feelings?" replies Cam

"You don't need to know about this."

"This is about Maura, right."

 

Jane looks at him.

 

"I just, have never been brave enough to tell her how I feel. I know that If I tell her she will..."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"She doesn't feel the same way, I know she doesn't."

"So you're just going to drive over there. It's 9pm, by the time you get there it will be 3am in the morning."

"I have to know."

 

Jane walks to the door turning back to face Cam.

 

"I don't expect you to still be here when I come back...If."

"Oh Ok." replies Cam

"No I mean...If Maura's reaction is negative, and I come back. I'm not expecting you to still be around."

 

Cam looks at her but doesn't answer.

 

Exactly 7 hours later Jane rings Maura's doorbell.

 

"Oh my God Jane, what are you doing here."  
"I'm sorry it's late."

"Are you kidding, I'm so happy to see you."

 

Maura pulls Jane in to a hug, and they go inside.

 

"Why didn't you call me to tell me you were coming."  
"I didn't want to wake you."  
"What's going on?" asks Maura  
"Me and Cam broke up."

 

Maura points to the coffee machine.

 

"Or do you want something stronger."

"Coffee's fine." replies Jane

"I'll make you decaf."

 

Maura pours two coffees and sits at the counter opposite Jane.

  
"What happened?"  
"I told him I was in love with someone else."  
"That was quick, you've only been there 2 days."

"I know I could have called you but, I needed to do this face to face."

"Do what...I thought we told each other everything."

"We do." replies Jane

"Not about you secret crush."

 

Jane looks down at her coffee, still too hot to drink.

 

"Not a crush?"

 

Jane look up at Maura.

 

"Who, you were scared to tell me about."

"Yes, but not because of who the person is because..." replies Jane

 

Jane moves back getting off the chair.

 

"Wait what were you going to say, because what."

"Nothing."

"Jane who is it?" asks Maura

"No one."

 

"Because it's...me."

 

Jane nods.

 

"I'll just..."

"So let me get this straight...you, my best friend of 7 years..."

"Technically 8." replies Jane

"...came here at..."

 

Maura looks at the timer on the microwave.

 

"3:30 in the morning."

"I didn't really have control over when I got here."

"To tell me that you love me."

"In love with you, yes." replies Jane

 

Maura walks closer to Jane.

 

"What...what is..."

 

"Do you want me to leave?"

 

Maura grabs Jane kissing her on the lips.

 


End file.
